Misery Business
by simplyjasmine
Summary: A Elle and Sylar fanfic based on Heroes 2x11 'Powerless' and onward.


_Chapter 1: In Search Of Beginnings_

**SIDE NOTE: First, two chapters based on Heroes 2x11 Powerless.**

**Words in italics are internal thoughts unless specified that it is a flashback.**

Elle knew what happened yesterday with Claire was going to get her into trouble like what happens all the time when she messes up. She always ended up in her father's office having him tell her how disappointed he was of her but this time, it seemed like it was the last straw he was going to take from her. Elle had just left her father's office and the words that he said to her kept coming back to her. She just wanted to forget about the whole conversation with her dad but she couldn't.

//Flashback

_Bob: You and I both know you have performed well below what you can do_

_Elle: How's about if I said I was sorry_

_Bob: When I think about all the hard work I put into raising you.. _

_Elle: Daddy.._

//End Of Flashback

She knew her dad meant to say, "_I'm very disappointed in you Elle maybe I should not have kept you_." Her dad had been struggling to take care of her ever since her mother had passed away when she was 6 years old. Her dad was even planning on giving her away to a foster home but could not find it in himself to give her away. After all, Elle was the only thing he had left to remember his wife by.

Bob had never said anything like that to Elle before.She just wanted to make him proud of her again but she did not know how after all the mistakes she made in the past. The only thing she knew she wanted was answers and the only person she knew she could get them from was through Claire's dad, Noah. He seemed to know more about her than herself especially after he kept her hostage telling her about all the horrible things that her father had done to her when she was little. Elle was beginning to believe what Noah said was true and she knew he had no reason to lie to her.

After what happened yesterday, Noah was now being held in a cell here at the Company and Claire and the rest of the family did not know he was alive. If her father could do that to Noah, he could have done anything to her too. She knew Noah was the only thing close to unlocking her memories she could not remember during the earlier years she was in the Company.

Elle was now standing outside of Noah's cell. She slowly walked in and saw that he was bouncing a ball back and forth. She was amazed at the ball moving back and forth. She kept watching it go up and down, up and down continuously till she was in a fixated trance. She finally snapped out of it.

"You said you knew all about my ability. Tell me what my dad did to me"

Noah paused, looked up at Elle and answered, "I'm stuck in this hell hole. My family thinks I'm dead. There's not a lot of incentive to share."

Elle wanted to find out so bad. She slowly began to charge up the powers as a way to get the answers she wanted. It was not like she was planning on killing him but if it led to that, she did not mind adding Noah's death to her record.

"I could make you tell me," said Elle who was now facing Noah not afraid to have to use her powers on him.

"You could try," answered Noah who was starring into Elle's eyes back and continued playing with the ball. She knew that he was not going to budge and slowly uncharged her powers.

"Please," begged Elle who felt she was going to cry if she did not find out what her dad did to her. "I don't have anyone else to talk to"

Noah noticed Elle really wanted to know what happened and answered, "They wanted to see how much water you could discharge, enough to power a flashlight, street lamp, an entire city block. During testing, you would pass out from the strain. We all wanted to call it a day but your daddy said 'No', my baby girl is tougher than that. You were seven."

Elle was listening to Noah trying to take it all in but it was so hard. All she could wonder was _why did daddy do that to me_?_Did he not love me?_ She wanted to cry.

"The hardest thing a parent ever does is to have to see their child in pain."

Elle looked up at Noah and crumbled wondering how the daddy she loved was not the person she thought he was.

Noah paused. "Most parents."

Elle looked up at Noah. She wanted to ask him more questions. She knew he felt sorry for her and she even felt bad for herself because she knew none of it.

"Elle, what are you doing here?"

Bob had showed up and he looked mad. He did what dads do best; they always had the worst timing. Elle took one more look at Noah and responded, "Leaving!!" As she was leaving the room, she kept looking at Noah.

She left the room and all she could think about was finding out what happened to her. _Was the life I was taught to believing now a complete lie?_ The gap in her memory made it so much harder. She needed to find the answers. Something hit her. She knew where to find her answers in her file in her father's office. She had been living in the Company for 16 years when the shrinks made tests on her and concluded she was a sociopath with parallel delusions. She was positive there was a file on her. She jumped for joy and hurried towards the office.

Elle had now reached Bob's office. She was sure no one would be in his office but to be certain that he wasn't, she quietly opened the door and peeked in. _No one is in here just like I had expected._ She quickly rushed in because anyone could come here anytime and she knew daddy wouldn't be too please she was in his office without his permission. _The answer I am looking for is all in my box. _

She found her box in between her father's boxes and Angela Petrelli's. She grabbed it and could not wait to open it. She noticed her box was lighter than usual. She opened the box and to her amazement, there was nothing inside. _Why is there nothing in here? _Elle started wondering _Is Noah right? Did daddy do all those stuff to me? Does daddy have something to hide?_

She spotted the office computer on. _Maybe I can find something on the computer. _ Elle was determined to get what she wanted. She sat sternly on the chair and noticed on the computer screen that the login asking for the password showed up when she touched the mouse. _At least I know the password. Daddy thinks I don't know the password but I do._ She spelled out MIDAS and clicked enter. _Goody, I am in. _

Elle noticed there were video footages to different sectors of The Company on the screen. She clicked on one of the video footage rooms.

"Huh. Does Suresh know you have him on video surveillance?" Elle wondered. She noticed a dark familiar figure standing next to Mohinder. _The hair. Those arms. That body. Where have I seen him before?_

She zoomed in to see closely who that person was and she could not believe her eyes of who it was in Suresh's offices. _"_Sylar_"_ As she said his name, she felt the same adrenaline rush she had felt when she first met Sylar. She knew he was the answer in making daddy proud of her again and the one that could make everything bad that has happened all right again.

"Oh daddy, you are going to be so proud_"_ said Elle feeling all excited with what she just discovered as she looked at the picture of her dad on his office desk.

Elle got up and headed for the door. She took one glimpse of the office before she closed it. _Once I find Sylar and capture him, I will give Sylar a personal thank you myself. _Elle smiled as she slowly made some sparks as she began to walk away from the room grinning.


End file.
